Conventionally, power transmission belts have been used for various industrial fields such as industrial machines, automobiles and ships, and canvas, which has been adhered to the periphery of the power transmission belt, has been mainly coated with rubber cement by a spreading method. However, because an organic solvent has been used in the rubber cement, there are some problems such that there is a danger of fire and that environment pollution is generated.
As what can solve the problems which happen in the case that such rubber cement is used, a latex-containing composition aqueous chloroprene rubber latex and carboxylated chloroprene rubber latex has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 15146/1988).
In the case that the above-mentioned latex-containing composition is used, the problems which happen when the rubber cements are used are solved. However, there arise problems that thermal resistance does not become sufficient and adhesion force between a rubber layer and canvas becomes small.
The present invention has been accomplished in consideration of the above-mentioned prior art. The present invention at providing a power transmission belt which does not necessitate an organic solvent, which is excellent in thermal resistance, and especially whose adhesion force between rubber layers and canvas is great.